


Пас вслепую

by Kette



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kette/pseuds/Kette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Так бывает на поле, когда делаешь бросок или пас, и еще до того, как мяч отрывается от кончиков пальцев, знаешь, попадешь в цель, сделаешь точную передачу, или промажешь. Сейчас было точно так же.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пас вслепую

Кап. Кап. Кап.

Вода с волос Тайги размеренно капала на колени сидящей перед ним девушки. Девушка хмурилась, морщилась, в общем — изображала недовольство всеми возможными способами, и хотя Тайге и без того было страшно неловко, отодвинуться не было никакой возможности: вагон метро был битком забит людьми. Мало того, что время близилось к часу пик, так еще и погода сегодня разгулялась совсем не на шутку — все пассажиры были в той или иной степени промокшими, а с кого-то, как с Тайги, в буквальном смысле стекала вода. Стекала прямо на чьи-то ноги, портфели, или вот юбки; и, что делало ситуацию еще более неловкой, — эта самая юбка до сих пор умудрялась оставаться совершенно сухой.

Тайга в очередной раз подавил желание по-собачьи встряхнуть головой, отпустил поручень и отодвинул со лба прилипшие пряди.

Рядом с ухом засопели.

— Перестань совать свои волосы мне в нос, — как-то чересчур несчастно сказал Тацуя.

Тайга удивленно покосился на него, но тот всего лишь зажмурился, коротко и часто вздыхая, а потом оглушительно чихнул, еле успев уткнуться в согнутый локоть.

Тайга ухмыльнулся.

— Ну прости.

— Обычно люди говорят «будь здоров», — Тацуя сморгнул выступившие слезы. — За пять лет в Штатах ни разу не приходилось слышать?

Тайга закатил глаза.

— Как будто ты американец.

— Нет, но если ты живешь в другой стране, принято следовать...

— Я понял, — монологи Тацуи имели обыкновение затягиваться, а Тайга терпеть не мог разговаривать в метро. — Будь.

Тацуя чуть улыбнулся и уставился на какую-то рекламу.

Дождь зарядил как раз тогда, когда они уже доиграли и собирались уходить с площадки. Тайга носился вокруг своих ребят, пожимал руки, хлопал по спинам и улыбался, наверное, как полный идиот — пусть и сорок девятая, победа над Тацуей, самым достойным противником и самым лучшим братом, по-прежнему заставляла чувствовать себя королем мира. Наверное, стоило поучиться сдержанности у самого Тацуи — тот никогда не радовался настолько явно, — но после нескольких безуспешных попыток Тайга махнул на это рукой. Тацуя вроде не обижался, да и по очкам они шли нос к носу, так что Тайга был абсолютно уверен — уже в ближайшей игре тот возьмет реванш.

А потом пошел дождь.

У Тайги не было даже куртки, не то, что зонта, но дождь быстро перерос в ливень, ветер постоянно менял направление, и в первую же минуту Тайга вымок до нитки, так, что проще было, пожалуй, раздеться и идти голышом, чем кутаться в насквозь пропитавшуюся водой толстовку. Тацуе повезло немногим больше: всю дорогу до станции он старательно прикрывал голову ветровкой, поэтому волос не промочил, но футболка и джинсы у него точно так же, как и у Тайги, потемнели от влаги и липли к телу.

В метро было тепло и душно. Пока они ждали поезд, Тайга несколько раз порывался заговорить про игру, но Тацуя выглядел задумчивым, и Тайга не хотел сбивать его с мысли. Потом толпа внесла их в вагон и оттеснила в проход между сидениями, к ничего не подозревавшей девушке с книгой в руках. Первая капля шлепнулась прямо на страницу — девушка гневно взглянула на Тайгу, захлопнула книгу и затолкала ее в сумочку. Тайга слегка покраснел, извинился, и, глядя, как капли одна за другой впитываются в светлую ткань юбки, утешил себя мыслью, что ехать осталось недалеко. 

В темноте за окном вагона змеились толстые кабели и изредка мелькали огни. Тайга некоторое время бездумно следил за ними, пока не поймал на себе чей-то взгляд — по спине забегали мурашки, — и он сфокусировался на отражении. Это был Тацуя — он задумчиво разглядывал что-то в вороте Тайгиной толстовки и отстраненно улыбался. Тайга ухмыльнулся в ответ. Тацуя это, похоже, заметил и тут же отвернулся.

Что-то было не так.

Что-то было не так уже очень давно. Тайга чувствовал растущее напряжение в их отношениях, но понятия не имел, в чем дело. Возможно, это было каким-то образом связано с их негласным соревнованием, хотя с равной вероятностью дело могло быть и в чем угодно другом. Тацуя выглядел как человек, который что-то для себя решил, но в последний момент задумался — стоит ли? И по всему теперь выходило, что не стоит, но гордость, или что там еще, теперь не позволяла поступить иначе. 

Какую роль в этом играл он сам, да и играл ли вообще, Тайга догадывался очень смутно. Проще всего было, конечно, спросить напрямую, и Тайга бы так и поступил, будь на месте Тацуи кто угодно другой. Но... 

Так бывает на поле, когда делаешь бросок или пас, и еще до того, как мяч отрывается от кончиков пальцев, знаешь, попадешь в цель, сделаешь точную передачу, или промажешь. Сейчас было точно так же. Даже не притрагиваясь к мячу, Тайга заранее знал: промажет. И хорошо, если никому по яйцам случайно не попадет.

— Тайга, не спи, приехали, — голос Тацуи выдернул Тайгу из размышлений. Он кивнул, и следом за Тацуей начал продираться к дверям. 

***

На улице почти ничего не изменилось. Только ветер немного стих, так что дождь теперь просто падал с неба глухой серой стеной. Пока они бежали до поворота на улицу, на которой жил Тацуя, Тайга успел не только заново вымокнуть, но еще и замерзнуть. Ноги леденели в хлюпающих ботинках, от ощущения прилипшей к телу одежды Тайгу трясло так, что зубы выстукивали дробь.

На углу Тацуя остановился.

— Ну... — он замялся.  
Невысказанное «пока» повисло в отсыревшем воздухе. Они немного постояли, уставившись друг другу в глаза, пока Тайга не почувствовал, что еще немного — и точно подхватит воспаление легких.

— Счастливо, — бросил он, разворачиваясь, но Тацуя вдруг схватил его за рукав.

— Тебе же до дома идти минут десять.

— Н-ничего, — еле выговорил Тайга. — Справлюсь.

В носу защекотало, и он очень постарался сдержаться, но все-таки чихнул. 

— Будь здоров, — тут же отозвался истинный американец Тацуя.

Он явно никак не мог решить, звать к себе Тайгу или нет, и при других обстоятельствах Тайгу бы это только повеселило, но сейчас очень захотелось сказать Тацуе что-нибудь обидное, чтобы тот наконец его отпустил. Тайга даже раскрыл рот, но Тацуя все же опередил его:

— Пойдем, — он махнул рукой в сторону дома. — Кажется, тебя пора спасать.

Пока они бежали от поворота до входной двери, Тайга пытался вспомнить, когда же в последний раз был у Тацуи. Выходило с трудом. Когда-то, еще в младшей школе, Тайга торчал у него сутками. Они болтали обо всем на свете, делали домашку, изводили запасы продуктов в попытках приготовить что-нибудь съедобное, смотрели тайком фильмы, запрещенные «детям до шестнадцати». Родителям Тайги было почти все равно — все их время занимала работа, и они были только рады оставить сына у друга; отец Тацуи был вечно в командировках, а вот мама не работала, поэтому Тайга видел ее часто. У них успели сложиться прекрасные отношения — она была очень жизнерадостной женщиной, отлично готовила и часто баловала их с Тацуей вкусной выпечкой. Неудивительно, что свои первые шаги в кулинарии и Тайга, и Тацуя делали именно под ее чутким руководством.  
Но младшая школа закончилась, и странным образом прервалась и их дружба. Тайга знал, в какую школу поступил Тацуя, Тацуя не мог не знать, где учится Тайга, но целый год прошел в нерешительном молчании обоих. То есть, это для Тайги оно было нерешительным, каким оно было для Тацуи — он в который раз мог только предполагать.

— Дома никого, — зачем-то предупредил Тацуя, открывая дверь. — Мама у сестры, отец опять уехал.

Тайга пожал плечами. Ему, в сущности, было все равно. 

Он скинул в прихожей обувь, поставил к батарее и прошел в гостиную. Тацуя сразу же куда-то делся, но Тайге было не до поисков. Он с наслаждением стянул мокрую толстовку, за ней футболку, и уже взялся было за пуговицу на ширинке, но джинсы снять так и не успел.

— Тайга, какого черта! — Тацуя стоял в дверях гостиной и выглядел не на шутку раздраженным.

— Я думал, ты хотел меня спасать. Но ты куда-то слинял, поэтому я спасаюсь сам, — Тайга для убедительности покашлял.

— Придурок, — бросил Тацуя, — подойди, пожалуйста.

Когда Тайга подошел, Тацуя впихнул ему в руки стопку сухой одежды. 

— С этим — в ванную, — скомандовал он. 

Тайга нахмурился. Тацуя выглядел нервным, странно говорил, странно себя вел, но Тайга решил отложить решение этой проблемы на потом и послушно побрел, куда ему было сказано.

Полотенце и сухие штаны за какие-то две минуты снова сделали из него человека.

***

Когда Тайга вернулся в гостиную, в воздухе витал едва заметный аромат зеленого чая и лимона, а Тацуя сидел за столом и грел ладони о кружку. Ни чайника, ни второй чашки на столе видно не было.

— Мне… — Тацуя, до сих пор смотревший куда-то за окно, дернулся от неожиданности и повернулся, — взять кружку на кухне?

Тацуя слегка удивленно взглянул на свои руки.

— Нет, это тебе, — сказал он, отодвигая кружку. — Я не буду.

— Спасибо.

Тайга подошел, подтянул ногой стул и сел, с наслаждением вытягивая ноги.

Повисла хрупкая тишина.

Тацуя очень внимательно изучал стол, потом переключился на свои руки. Не представляя, как и о чем завязать разговор, Тайга отхлебнул чай, но тот был настолько горячим, что тут же обжег язык и горло, и Тайга едва не выплюнул его обратно.

— Согрелся? — очень своевременно поинтересовался Тацуя.

— Да, — просипел Тайга, пытаясь сморгнуть выступившие слезы.

Тацуя кивнул и снова умолк. 

Дождь еще не закончился, но ближе к горизонту тучи уже разошлись, открывая исчерченное белыми следами самолетов небо. Интересно, летел хотя бы один из них в Японию? Годы, проведенные на другом побережье Тихого океана, почти сумели сделать из Тайги американца, но не тосковать по родине хотя бы изредка он не мог. Да и американец, похоже, из него получился тот еще — Тайга вспомнил сегодняшний эпизод в метро и усмехнулся.

— Эй, Тацуя, — он пнул Тацую по ноге, привлекая внимание, и тот нехотя повернулся. — Ты хочешь вернуться в Японию?

— Зачем? — ответил тот вопросом на вопрос.

— Ну, не знаю, — о том, что домой нужно возвращаться зачем-то, Тайга как-то не подумал. — Жить.

Тацуя помолчал.

— Там не умеют играть в баскетбол. Так что, наверное, не хочу.

Такой ответ неожиданно расстроил Тайгу. 

Во-первых, его родители все чаще заводили разговор о том, что, возможно, через год-другой придется вернуться в Токио, и Тайга, хоть пока и не рассказывал Тацуе, тайно надеялся, что тот мог бы поехать вместе с ними. Во-вторых, Тайга теперь едва не расхотел возвращаться туда сам — Алекс вряд ли бросила бы Лос-Анджелес, а менять тренера на кого-то другого, ниже уровнем, Тайга не имел ни малейшего желания.

— И ты, — он нахмурился, ища хоть какие-то аргументы в свою пользу, — совсем не скучаешь?

Тацуя пожал плечами. 

Тайга отпил все еще горячего чая и поморщился, когда кипяток прокатился по обожженному языку. Складывалось ощущение, что Тацуя все-таки был на него обижен. Но за что? Тайга в упор не помнил за собой никаких прегрешений. Разве что...

— Да ладно, — мысль показалась Тайге настолько нелепой, что он случайно сказал это вслух. — Ты что, обиделся, что я выиграл?

Тацуя посмотрел на него очень странно.

— Глупо обижаться на то, что ты сильнее меня.

— Дурак! — Тайга фыркнул. — Какая разница, кто победил и кто сильнее? Мы же братья.

Тацуя как будто дернулся и неосознанным жестом дотронулся до кольца.

— Да, — тихо отозвался он. — Мы же братья.

Что-то происходило прямо у Тайги на глазах, прямо здесь и сейчас. Он больше всего на свете хотел спросить, но Тацуя не был готов принять пас, Тацуя отворачивался, закрывался и уходил с поля.

— Спасибо за чай, — неуклюже сказал он вместо этого, хотя в кружке оставалось еще больше половины.

Тацуя резко вскинул голову.

— Уже уходишь?

На самом деле, Тайга просто хотел сказать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы разрядить атмосферу, но теперь ответ «нет» прозвучал бы неуместно. Да и не то чтобы у него в запасе была дюжина причин остаться.

— Да, пожалуй, — он встал из-за стола и потянулся, чувствуя, как чуть коротковатая футболка Тацуи задирается на животе.

Тацуя еле слышно вздохнул.

— Мы играем через неделю, — зачем-то напомнил он.

Тайга кивнул. Он ждал, что Тацуя добавит что-то еще, но тот то ли не собирался, то ли передумал. Поморщившись от мысли, что сейчас придется надевать все еще сырые ботинки, Тайга взял сумку и пошел в прихожую.

Ботинки действительно не высохли, а Тацуя не сказал больше ни слова.

***

Когда-то Тайга хотел заключить с Тацуей пари, кто из них одержит сотую победу. Тацуя тогда засмеялся и сказал, что они ни за что не доиграют до такого счета; может быть, он и был прав, но ведь пятьдесят — это уже полдела. 

Во всяком случае, игра обещала быть интересной.

У Тайги в запасе еще было немного времени, и он бесцельно шлялся по району в ожидании других ребят, пока не обнаружил, что в очередной раз проходит мимо площадки, а у сетки стоит подозрительно знакомая фигура.

— Тацуя! — окликнул он через улицу, подождал, пока проедут машины, а потом перебежал на другую сторону.

Тацуя, до этого задумчиво потиравший запястье, махнул ему рукой:

— Как раз тебя жду.

Он улыбался, да и вообще выглядел куда более спокойным, чем в их последнюю встречу, и у Тайги отлегло от сердца. Он улыбнулся в ответ и чуть не обнял Тацую от облегчения, но тот сказал вдруг: 

— Нам нужно поговорить.

Тайга как будто примерз к асфальту. Еще ни разу за всю его жизнь с этой фразы не начиналось ничего хорошего.

— О чем? — уточнил он и сглотнул.

— О сегодняшней игре. В общем... — Тацуя поднял на Тайгу светлый, но какой-то нездоровый взгляд. — Если я проиграю, то перестану называть тебя младшим братом.

Тайга моргнул.

— Что?

— Если младший брат превзойдет меня, я не смогу вести себя как старший брат, — механически повторил Тацуя, как будто заранее вызубрил текст или читал по бумажке.

Пожалуй, только сегодня Тайга узнал, что такое настоящий шок.

Весь дальнейший разговор не имел абсолютно никакого смысла. Тацуя что-то объяснял, говорил, что, наверное, слишком упрям, но должен поступить именно так, повторял снова и снова, что не сможет оставаться старшим, если Тайга его превзойдет — будто обилие слов вселяло в него уверенность в правоте. 

Тайга слушал и не понимал ни слова.

Потом подошли остальные ребята. Потом началась игра. Потом Тайга не забросил решающий мяч, потому что у Тацуи было ушиблено запястье, и это было бы не честно. Потом Тацуя сделал так, что у Тайги оказалась ушиблена челюсть, и наорал на него, чуть не ударившись в слезы. Тайга не верил, что это происходит, не знал, как так вышло, не понимал, в чем виноват, а главное — не имел ни малейшего представления, что делать дальше. 

А еще некоторое время спустя Тайга улетел обратно в Японию, так и не сыграв с Тацуей решающий матч.

***

Учиться в такую погоду было форменным преступлением. 

Тайга разлегся на парте и лениво наблюдал, как теплая полоска света переползает с его локтя на тетрадь. Голоса преподавателя и учеников сливались в однородный гул, из которого до сознания Тайги лишь изредка долетали бессмысленные обрывки фраз.

«...и говорит, мол, сколько можно тянуть, напиши ему и все...»

«...производная функции в точке есть тангенс угла наклона...»

«…кун. Кагами-кун, ты меня слышишь? Кагами-кун, проснись, пожалуйста. Кагами…»

По затылку больно стукнула стирательная резинка.

— Кагами-кун!

Тайга подскочил и обернулся, протирая кулаком глаза — похоже, он все-таки умудрился задремать. Куроко оторвался от тетради и показал глазами на доску, где преподаватель заканчивал выписывать домашнее задание. Быстро переписав примеры и номера задач, Тайга сунул конспект и ручку в сумку и от души потянулся.

— Ты и на этом уроке заснул? — Куроко уже собрался и теперь ждал, присев на краешек стола.

Тайга кивнул. Вчерашняя игра с Кайджо вымотала его куда сильнее, чем он ожидал — тело болело в таких местах, в которых мышц не должно было быть в принципе, — но пропусти он из-за этого школу, Рико бы точно не упустила возможность дать ему пару десятков дополнительных кругов на ближайшей тренировке. Поэтому Тайга пришел, хоть и едва соображал от усталости — больше всего хотелось растечься по дивану и не вставать с него, по крайней мере, дня два.  
Только на завтра была назначена игра с Ракузан; один день — вот и весь отдых, на который можно было рассчитывать. Тайга подавил зевок и закинул сумку на плечо:

— Пойдем отсюда, что ли.

На улице оказалось неожиданно прохладно. Пока они шли до школьных ворот, Тайга несколько раз поежился и поплотнее замотался в куртку — спросонья его всегда знобило. Куроко, похоже, не испытывал ничего подобного.

— Завтра важная игра, но мы к ней готовы, — сказал он, когда они уже пошли вдоль школьной ограды. — Кагами-кун, пожалуйста, не волнуйся.

Тайга ухмыльнулся и засунул руки в карманы.

— И не думал. — Он не врал — на душе было на удивление спокойно. — Уделаю этого императорского отморозка как миленького.

Куроко как будто не услышал:

— Команда Йосен уезжает в Акиту тоже завтра.

От неожиданности Тайга даже остановился.

— И что?

— Я подумал, что это могло тебя беспокоить. Если ты хотел поговорить с Химуро-куном, тебе стоило бы сделать это сегодня, — Куроко тоже остановился и повернулся к Тайге. — Я знаю его совсем недолго, но мне кажется, что он достаточно обидчив. И если тебе важна ваша, — Куроко запнулся, — ваша дружба, тебе стоит обсудить с ним все сегодня. Я имею в виду, прямо сейчас.

Пока Куроко не заикнулся о Тацуе, все было действительно хорошо. Теперь же все спокойствие и уверенность полетели к чертовой матери.

— Я не готов, — севшим голосом сказал Тайга. — Мы не договаривались, я не знаю, где его гостиница, не поеду же я наобум.

Куроко тяжело вздохнул.

— Кагами-кун, ты готов выиграть у капитана Поколения чудес, который до сих пор не потерпел ни одного поражения, но не готов встретиться с бывшим лучшим другом.

— Тацуя не бывший, — резко оборвал его Тайга, и сам удивился, насколько зло это прозвучало.

— Тем более. — Куроко пожал плечами. — Тебе не кажется, что это немного по-детски?

Да. Это было по-детски. Вся их с Тацуей ссора со стороны наверняка выглядела не лучше, чем возня трехлетних детей в песочнице. Тайга не раз за долгие два года приходил к этой мысли, но понять — одно, а начать вести себя иначе — совсем другое. Он был бы и рад отмахнуться, забыть про все обиды, недомолвки и неловкости, но потом в памяти всплывало отчаянное: «Следующий матч мы сыграем на это кольцо!», и внутри все сжималось от едва ли не физической боли.

— И, кстати, — Куроко, похоже, понял, что Тайга не собирается отвечать, — ты мог бы ему просто позвонить.

Просто позвонить. А ведь это действительно просто.

Тайга в каком-то оцепенении достал телефон. Как обычно, когда дело касалось Тацуи, земля будто уходила из-под ног; вот и сейчас он испытывал все такой же детский, давно забытый страх. Интуиция, выручавшая его раньше, отказывала напрочь. Нужно было сделать пас, а у Тайги не было не только цели, но и, кажется, даже мяча.

Номер по-прежнему был на быстром наборе. Тацуя ответил после четвертого гудка.

— Да, — сказал он.

— Hey. It's me, — Тайга сам не понял, зачем перешел на английский.

— Да, я знаю, Тайга, — голос Тацуи звучал напряженно, — у меня есть твой номер.

— Точно. Да, я не подумал, — Тайга свободной рукой взъерошил волосы и покосился на Куроко. Тот кивнул. — Ты свободен сейчас?

В трубке зашуршало, потом послышался чей-то приглушенный голос, как будто микрофон прикрыли рукой. Повисло недолгое молчание.

— Да, — наконец сказал Тацуя, — как птица.

Тайга медленно выдохнул.

— Отлично. Надо… Поговорить, короче, надо.

— Поговорить, — сказал Тацуя с такой интонацией, как будто оправдались его худшие ожидания.

Тайга понял, что надо действовать быстро и решительно. Путаясь в названиях улиц и от волнения то и дело сбиваясь на английский, он объяснил, куда Тацуя должен приехать — на предложение Тайги подъехать к гостинице тот ответил категорическим «нет».

— Мне добираться не меньше часа, — подытожил Тацуя.

— Ладно, — Тайга прикрыл глаза, чувствуя какое-то нереальное облегчение. — Хорошо.

Он повесил трубку и сунул телефон в карман. 

Пока он говорил, вокруг что-то неуловимо изменилось. Тайге пришлось трижды оглядеть улицу, прежде чем он сообразил: Куроко исчез.

***

Тацуя приехал в условленное кафе через полчаса.

Он подошел к столику, за которым сидел Тайга, сел напротив, и принялся листать меню.

— Здравствуй, — сказал он уже после этого.

Легкость, которая наполняла тело Тайги еще мгновение назад, тут же куда-то делась, и на ее место пришло привычное глухое беспокойство. Беспокойство и почти болезненная уверенность: сейчас все снова пойдет не так. 

В полной тишине Тацуя перелистнул страницу.

— Я подумал... — Тайга вдруг понял, что понятия не имеет, с чего начать разговор. — Как там в Лос-Анджелесе без меня было? — ляпнул он.

— Отлично, — Тацуя улыбнулся, разглядывая заголовок «Кофе». — Все очень скучали.

— Ты тоже?

— Что? — переспросил Тацуя, поднимая взгляд.

Похоже, Тайга сказал что-то не то. Но отступать было поздно.

— Ты тоже скучал?

Тацуя разглядывал его некоторое время, потом набрал в легкие воздух, но так и замер, ничего не сказав. Перелистнув еще одну страницу, он выдохнул и вернулся к изучению меню.

— Хочу сок. Есть здесь сок?

— Да, в самом конце, — Тайга протянул руку и раскрыл меню на последней странице. Тацуя как будто чуть отодвинулся, но Тайга тут же решил, что ему показалось. Пусть хотя бы в его представлении все будет выглядеть проще, чем есть на самом деле.

Повторять вопрос теперь было как-то совсем глупо, поэтому Тайга вернулся к стратегии светской беседы.

— Алекс сказала, ты останешься в Токио до конца турнира.

— Да, — крайне развернуто ответил Тацуя. 

Он, похоже, всерьез намеревался выучить меню наизусть. Тайга едва не взвыл — оттягивать момент истины было уже невозможно и некуда.

— В общем, — коряво начал он, — я подумал, может, хватит нам обоим всякое придумывать? Проще сказать, ну. Как есть.

— Ты о чем? — Тацуя поднял заинтересованный взгляд.

Даже на такой простой вопрос у Тайги не было нормального ответа. Тацуя не мог не понимать, о чем идет речь, но притворялся весьма убедительно. Это злило.

Пока Тайга думал, Тацуя жестом подозвал официанта, попросил грейпфрутовый сок и наконец отодвинул несчастное меню на край стола.

— О нас с тобой. — Тайга не сумел подобрать ничего менее пафосного.

— Я не понимаю.

— Черта с два! Это я не понимаю! — неожиданно для самого Тайги все накопившееся за долгие годы хлынуло наружу. — Как тебя вообще можно понять? Я только и делал что думал, не обидел ли тебя чем-нибудь! Не представляешь, как это бесит — когда ты не можешь даже спросить, в чем дело, потому что — а вдруг сделаешь хуже? — Тайга перевел дыхание и запустил руку в волосы. — Не представляешь, как я боялся выиграть, когда ты сказал, что… — В горле встал комок, Тайга с трудом его проглотил и закончил уже спокойнее: — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты объяснил мне, Тацуя. Какого черта происходило в Лос-Анджелесе? И какого черта происходит сейчас?

Тацуя выслушал все это с каменным лицом. Отпил откуда-то взявшийся сок.

— Ну, хорошо, — он слабо улыбнулся. — Если ты так настаиваешь.

Он вдруг протянул руку и, подхватив цепочку, вытащил кольцо Тайги из-за ворота футболки; затем положил его на ладонь, медленно провел большим пальцем по краю. Тайга выдохнул, чувствуя себя очень странно — сердце споткнулось, а по спине поползли мурашки, как если бы Тацуя погладил не кольцо, а, скажем, его запястье.

— Это, так сказать, напоследок, — сказал Тацуя, глядя на ладонь. 

Тайга ошеломленно моргнул.

— Чего?

Тацуя словно не услышал — сжал кольцо в кулаке, потянул на себя, заставляя Тайгу наклониться над столиком, закрыл глаза и прижался губами к его губам.

Тайга дернулся так, словно ему за шиворот высыпали пригоршню льда. Тацуя тут же отстранился.

— Что... — Тайга тяжело дышал, пытаясь вернуть себе способность соображать. — Что за... Что?

— Боже, — Тацуя издал немного нервный смешок, — ты так очаровательно наивен.

Глядя куда угодно, только не Тайге в глаза, он снял со своей шеи цепочку и положил на стол. Кольцо звякнуло, ударившись о почти полный стакан сока.

— Вот и все, — Тацуя все еще улыбался, но его улыбка была настолько жалкой, что Тайге захотелось заорать. — Я, пожалуй, пойду.

Он действительно подцепил свою сумку, встал и пошел к дверям. Тайга хотел окрикнуть его, остановить, но вместо этого в каком-то оцепенении трогал пальцем свои губы, продолжая таращиться на лежащее перед ним кольцо. 

Жалобно звякнул колокольчик. 

Когда Тайга пришел в себя и выскочил на улицу, Тацуи уже нигде не было видно.

***

«Тацуя меня хочет», билась в голове мысль, пока Тайга, промахиваясь мимо клавиш, искал адрес гостиницы. 

Просидев в кафе еще с полчаса, он понял, что надо наконец что-то сделать. Пойти прогуляться. Поесть. Побросать мяч на площадке. 

«Тацуя меня хочет». 

Найти Тацую и… что? Поговорить?

Да вроде уже поговорили.

«Тацуя меня…»

Понятнее стало многое, но вот легче — не стало. 

Тайга вернулся домой и помыл руки. Тайга сделал себе лапшу и съел ее, уставившись в окно. Тайга в пятый раз стирал и набирал заново название гостиницы, потому что в нем было какое-то невозможное количество ошибок.

Интернет сообщил, что до гостиницы всего двадцать минут пешком, и Тайга, выйдя на улицу, поймал такси. Почему-то надо было торопиться.

— В каком номере остановился Химуро Тацуя? — девушка на ресепшне поморщилась, но у Тайги не было времени на километровые конструкции японской вежливости. — Он из баскетбольной команды, — уточнил Тайга, увидев, что та надолго погрузилась в изучение базы данных.

В глазах девушки засветилось понимание:

— Так вы, наверное, тоже баскетболист? Команда разместилась на седьмом этаже. Химуро Тацуя, — девушка пощелкала мышкой, — проживает в семьсот двадцать третьем номере. 

— Спасибо, — бросил Тайга уже на полдороги к лифту. Тот, слава богу, приехал быстро, и Тайга запрыгнул в него, едва не сбив с ног какого-то мужчину.

А когда загорелась цифра семь и двери лифта разъехались, Тайга увидел Тацую. С рюкзаком. И подозрительно красными глазами.

— Так, — сказал Тайга, выходя из лифта и оттесняя Тацую к противоположной стене. — Ну и куда ты собрался?

— Я уезжаю в Акиту, — ледяным тоном сообщил Тацуя. Говорил он немного в нос.

— Интересно, — голос Тайги был, кажется, не сильно теплее, — мы виделись полтора часа назад, но ты мне об этом не сказал.

— Планы изменились, — уголок рта у Тацуи дергался. — Я предупредил Ацуши.

— Кого? — Тайга сперва спросил, а потом вспомнил. 

А потом вспомнил то, что успел забыть, пока торопился добраться до Тацуи. Кафе. Поцелуй. «Тацуя меня хочет». 

Твою же мать.

— Я хотел… То есть, ты хотел. То есть, я все понял, — Тайга на секунду прикрыл глаза, проклиная себя за косноязычие.

— Ничего ты не понял, придурок, — тихо сказал Тацуя и попытался обойти Тайгу, но тот шагнул в сторону, отрезая пути к отступлению. 

За спиной загудел лифт, и Тайга сообразил, что их сейчас может увидеть кто угодно, а выяснять отношения на людях уж точно не хотелось. Он окинул взглядом двери, выходящие в коридор, и кивнул в сторону той, на которой висела табличка «723».

— Твой номер? Не хочу говорить здесь.

Тацуя посмотрел на него обреченно, но все-таки пожал плечами:

— Ладно.

Зайдя в номер, Тацуя остановился прямо в прихожей.

— Предлагаю тебе сформулировать все самое главное сейчас. А потом оставить, наконец, меня в покое, — он зябко передернул плечами.

Сформулировать? Тайге очень хотелось как следует сформулировать ему по лицу, но, наверное, сейчас стоило сделать что-то другое. 

— Хватит уже считать себя мучеником, а меня — идиотом, — нахмурился он. 

— Хорошо. Это все? — Тацуя, до сих пор стоявший к нему вполоборота, теперь развернулся полностью. — Тогда скажу я. Я не думаю, что смогу и дальше называть тебя братом, потому что не испытываю к тебе братских чувств. Я не думаю, что между нами сохранится дружба, — Тацуя закусил губу, — по той же причине. И кольцо, я полагаю...

— С ума сошел, — Тайга подошел ближе. — Что кольцо?

— Тебе тоже стоит снять.

Алекс когда-то сказала, что Тацуе сложно, потому что он испытывает много разных чувств. Чистая правда, но в эту минуту Тайга знал наверняка — он испытывает куда больше. И ни одному из них он не смог бы подобрать названия.

Тацуя стоял перед ним, сжав зубы и засунув руки в карманы, но был впервые предельно честен и открыт, выворачивал свою душу наизнанку, и это было так ценно и так важно, что у Тайги уже второй раз за сегодняшний день подкатывали к горлу слезы. 

Он сморгнул их и дотронулся цепочки, спустился пальцами по ней к кольцу.

— Не стоит.

Тацуя проследил за жестом, дыша сквозь приоткрытые губы. Он выглядел так, как будто его лихорадило.

— Не делай так, пожалуйста.

— Как?

— Никак, — Тацуя сглотнул. — Никак не делай, если ты не хочешь. А ты никогда не хотел, ты играл в дружбу честно и по правилам, я же знаю. Это было так чертовски больно, я чувствовал себя последней сволочью, когда дрочил в школьном туалете, а потом выходил и снова был твоим любимым старшим братом. Лучшим братом. Ты думаешь, мне важно, кто из нас сильнее? — Тацуя хохотнул. — Да мне наплевать. Я знал, что ты не сможешь обыграть меня, когда я повредил гребанное запястье, я просто хотел порвать эту связь так или иначе, но ничего не вышло. Ничего не вышло! — Тацуя сорвался на крик.

Тайга потрясенно молчал. Все, что говорил Тацуя, можно было предугадать, но, сказанное вслух, оно цепляло в сотню раз сильнее. Тацуя признавался как проигрывал, отчаянно и зло, и Тайга не мог, не имел права не ответить на его чувство. 

Он шагнул к Тацуе и положил руку ему на плечо. Тот сперва замер, а потом расхохотался.

— Только твоей жалости мне не хватало, — еле проговорил он. Смех превратился во всхлипывания, и Тацуя яростно растер выступившие слезы по лицу.

Сердце бешено колотилось, но Тайга нашел в себе силы усмехнуться:

— Не хватало еще, чтобы ты подумал, что я делаю это из жалости.

Он достал из заднего кармана кольцо, оставленное Тацуей в кафе на столике, распутал цепочку и надел ее Тацуе на шею. А потом поцеловал его.

Губы Тацуи были соленые и влажные от слез. Он даже не ответил — просто стоял, распахнув глаза, все время, пока Тайга его целовал. А когда тот отстранился, прислонился к стене затылком, провел большим пальцем по нижней губе и хрипло спросил:

— Тогда зачем? 

— Потому что, — Тайга чувствовал, что сейчас очень важно сказать все правильно, что у него не будет второго шанса. — Потому что если ты так хочешь… То я согласен. Потому что нет такого секса, который сравнится с тем, что ты для меня значишь.

Тацуя на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

— Довольно тонкая грань, — он поднял на Тайгу потемневший взгляд. — Но я понял.

Все необходимые слова были уже сказаны, но Тайга все равно нерешительно замер, продлевая мгновение между «до» и «после». А потом кто-то все-таки подался вперед, и в следующий момент они уже целовались, и Тайга удивлялся, с кем это Тацуя научился целоваться так хорошо, а Тацуя запускал руки ему в волосы, тихо постанывал и прижимался всем телом. И Тайга никогда не думал, что это может так сильно возбуждать — до каменного стояка, до дрожи, до сорванного дыхания.

Тацуя оторвался от него, только чтобы еле слышно сказать:

— Меня ноги не держат.

Тайга тоже держался на ногах не слишком уверенно. Он уперся рукой в стену и оглядел номер, только теперь замечая потертый ковер на полу, две кровати, две тумбочки, мышиного цвета обои. Одна из кроватей была аккуратно застелена, на другой покрывало было сбито в комок, подушка валялась где-то посередине. На соседней тумбочке лежала упаковка конфет.

— Вот моя, — Тацуя кивнул в сторону убранной кровати, хватаясь за плечи Тайги. — На той спит Ацуши.

— Я догадался.

Пока они шли через всю комнату, Тацуя умудрился стащить с Тайги брюки. Тайга споткнулся, запутавшись в штанинах, но они как раз добрались до кровати, так что он очень удачно приземлился на ее край. 

Перед глазами оказался ремень Тацуи, и Тайга быстро расстегнул его, а потом долго возился с ширинкой — стоявший член натягивал ткань, и молния не поддавалась. Тацуя шипел, дергался, пытался потереться пахом о руку Тайги, еще больше усложняя процесс; и к тому моменту, как молния все-таки расстегнулась, Тайга весь покрылся испариной.

Потом Тацуя всхлипнул: «Тайга, пожалуйста», и Тайге не оставалось ничего, кроме как провести рукой по его члену, а потом обхватить его крепче и начать дрочить, а потом, повинуясь непонятному порыву, сжать у основания и коснуться головки языком. Тацуя застонал в голос и оттолкнул Тайгу.

— Черт, так не пойдет, — его голос дрожал. Он тоже сел на край кровати, стянул джинсы до конца, отбросил их в сторону. Затем забрался на кровать с ногами и потянул Тайгу на себя.

Они снова поцеловались и, кажется, не переставали целоваться уже до самого конца — Тайга не сказал бы наверняка, запоминались только какие-то детали. Вот он нависает над Тацуей, пока тот стаскивает с него трусы. Вот он проводит пальцем за мошонкой, и Тацуя кусает его губы, не переставая двигать рукой по члену. Вот он невероятно медленно проталкивается в анус, чувствуя, как Тацуя мертвой хваткой вцепляется в его плечи. 

Хватило всего нескольких движений, чтобы Тацуя кончил — а Тайга кончил следом за ним, когда сокращающиеся мышцы стиснули его член.

Несколько минут они лежали молча. Тайга смотрел, как подрагивают ресницы Тацуи, как он расплывается в улыбке, а потом вдруг хмурится, и думал, что, кажется, все сделал правильно. И что на самом деле почти ничего не изменилось.

А потом Тацуя вдруг спросил прямо Тайге в ухо:

— Сколько времени?

Тайга с трудом приподнялся, чтобы найти взглядом настенные часы.

— Без пяти семь.

— Твою мать! — Тацуя засуетился, спихнул с себя Тайгу, сел и принялся натягивать джинсы. — Ацуши должен вернуться.

— Твою мать, — повторил Тайга и тоже вскочил.

Они быстро оделись, перекидывая друг другу упаковку с бумажными платочками, чтобы хоть как-то вытереть пот и сперму. 

Ацуши все не приходил. Тайга уже успел открыть окно, умыться, и не знал, чем еще себя занять, поэтому присел на тумбочку и стал смотреть, как Тацуя заправляет кровать. 

— И где твой Ацуши?

Тацуя пожал плечами.

— Он говорил, что ушел гулять и придет после семи. Мне просто не хотелось рисковать.

— Блин, — Тайга хмыкнул. — Да так весь вечер ждать можно.

Спина Тацуи, расправлявшего покрывало, напряглась.

— Мы можем куда-нибудь уйти, — сказал он отстраненно.

— Да, мы можем уйти ко мне домой, — Тайга улыбнулся. На душе давно не было так легко. — Хотя нет, погоди. Ты, кажется, хотел уезжать?

— Куда я уеду, — Тацуя наконец повернулся к нему и улыбнулся в ответ. — Я же должен увидеть, как ты станешь игроком номер один.


End file.
